Some high performance vehicles are configured to operate in a plurality of different performance modes, one of which is a maximum performance mode commonly referred to as a “track mode” or “drag mode.” In this mode, the vehicle is controlled to maximize performance, which typically involves maximizing engine torque output. A suspension system (e.g., shock absorbers) of the vehicle could also be controlled during this mode. For very high horsepower engine applications, however, the vehicle may be unable to quickly transfer all of the engine's potential torque to the ground via its driveline. This is particularly true when brake launching the vehicle from a complete stop, which is commonly performed while drag racing. Traction control systems are often implemented and are configured to increase vehicle traction, but these systems are limited and are often overpowered by such high horsepower engines. Accordingly, while these vehicle systems do work well for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.